1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device covers, and particularly an all-in-one computer cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as all-in-one computers, include screens. Each all-in-one computer is received in a cover to protect the screen from being scratched. The cover may be made from leather and include a first panel and a second panel. The first panel is secured to a rear panel of the all-in-one computer by a latching structure. The second panel covers the screen. When the all-in-one computer needs to be positioned on a table, an additional bracket is needed to support the tablet with the cover. Thus, each all-in-one computer needs a cover plus an additional bracket, which makes the all-in-one computer expensive and inconvenient in carry. Furthermore, it is difficult to remove the all-in-one computer from the cover, and the all-in-one computer enclosure may also be scratched by the latching structure when the all-in-one computer is removed from the cover. Therefore, an improved electronic device cover may be desired.